


【万受】DnS

by emosq



Category: all万
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emosq/pseuds/emosq
Summary: 预警：代入式攻方，bdsm play，虽黄但爽





	【万受】DnS

 

5个小时的专注写歌并未让桌前念念有词的年轻人满意，他烦躁的一把推开乱乱的草稿，开始意识喉咙里叫嚣的燥热和干涩。  
手机虽然反扣在桌面上，可电量一直随着不停亮起灭掉的屏幕而逐渐下降。  
走出工作室，二月天的温度仍未回暖，冷飕飕的风顺着宽大的卫衣肆意地往身体里钻。焦躁感慢慢褪去，四肢发冷，他把手又往袖口里缩了缩，走进7-11买了一份关东煮。重新回到工作室，他终于注意到了桌子上闪着灯的手机。  
过滤掉许多不重要的短信，微博粉丝也没有涨多少，点开微信随意翻了翻，一个全黑色的头像置在顶部，未读只有一句话，却足以让他紧张得额头上挂起了密密的一层薄汗，疼痛的记忆合并恐惧，顺着脊柱慢慢的爬上来。  
——“你迟到了”  
同时，对话框跳出第二句，仍旧言简意赅。  
——“罚”  
他的脑袋“嗡”的一下炸开。  
房间里放着莫扎特的第23钢琴协奏曲第二乐章，但即使是清亮恬静的高雅古典乐，却依旧掩盖不住从屋子中央泄出的火热又带着极致欲望的气息。  
“呜......” 口球被唾液浸湿，在昏暗的壁灯下反着亮晶晶的光。下身一丝不挂，尾摆略长的卫衣被撩起到臀部以上打了个结，刚好露出两团细嫩臀肉的同时，还微微的遮住前端已经抬头的性器。早在刚进入房间时就蒙住眼睛的黑布发挥着该有的作用，视觉感官全部分散在身体其他的敏感度上，合不上的嘴巴分泌着绵绸的口水，顺着嘴边流进松松垮垮的卫衣领，他陷入无限的黑暗中，想象自己现在的样子，清楚地感觉到衣服下摆被自己不知羞耻的一点点顶起，虚虚的搭在阴茎上。想起自己淫靡的样子全部暴露在主人的目光之下，被电击器缠绕的欲望又硬了些，全身也泛起淡淡的粉色。  
“1小时，教你记住时间观念”  
勉强的挺直身体，双膝分开跪好，由着最直接的欲望带领着自己的声带，像小狗撒娇般不自觉的呜咽着。此时还算是微弱的电流不停的钻进铃口，一下下的顶弄着布满神经线的粉嫩小东西。主人没有像往常一样束缚他，双手凭着仅存的意识乖乖地背在身后，备受敏感折磨的同时还要分散注意力去控制自己，前端逐渐流出一些透明淫乱的液体，滴落在地上，同时也流向搭在性器上的卫衣，濡湿了一片小小的深色。搭配着暧昧的喘息和压抑不止的轻鸣，无比色情。  
酥麻难耐，电流在不知不觉间上升到了二档，没有被物理安慰的阴茎孤零零地在空中晃着，每次临近高潮前总是差那么一点更多的刺激，几次释放未遂后终于沉不下气的他，忍不住伸手想要碰一碰自己，可手指刚刚触碰到龟头想要擦掉这羞耻的液体时，皮鞭突然伴着劈开空气的声响，“啪”的一下落在白嫩的臀瓣上。 剧烈的疼痛让他瞬间软了腰，僵直了快一刻钟的身体向旁边倒去，“呜...呜！！... ..” 他用手捂住刚刚落下的鞭挞处，夹紧双腿软软的趴下，试图分散开聚集在下身交织的尖锐感，从口球中流出的口水湿嗒嗒的落在地毯上，身子由于痛感和恐惧不停地颤抖抽搐着，下身却因为刺激更加兴奋起来，于是这一鞭送他上了天，脑中被大把兴奋的白星添满，随着高潮过后的一波波余韵不规律的拱起后背，把头埋进臂弯里。居然被一鞭子抽到了射精，他觉得羞耻，脸也烧得通红。  
“跪起来，小猫”  
清冷的声音闯入耳廓，他刚朝着声源寻去，下一秒就被对方抓着脖子上的项圈拎了起来，像真正的宠物猫一般，摇摇晃晃地被迫重新跪好。  
几十秒的愉悦感过后，身体变得敏感不堪，意识也越来越清晰，淡淡的恐惧逐渐占据上风。  
控制高潮——没有主人的允许，他不可以释放。  
助他犯错的鞭子此时重新抵上他身后，从尾椎骨开始慢慢划过每一片皮肤，与之前对比强烈的失真感让他吃不准主人的下一步动作，时不时离开的鞭尾触感使得他浑身条件反射的微微颤抖，认清楚自己今天的错上加错，他只好下意识的轻轻摇着头求饶，嘴里呜呜地发出含糊不清的“不...不要.....”  
然而回应他的，是头顶传来的一声轻轻的冷笑。  
听着那一声似乎是嘲笑的气音，他认命般缩紧了脖子，等待下一鞭的到来。然而周身的空气突然变得很平静，并没有立刻挞在身体上的痛感。 一阵窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声后，他感觉到对方慢慢的蹲下在自己身边，接着修长的手指带着微凉的温度，抚在自己的后颈上，抚慰状地轻轻揉捏着。  
一下，两下，直到他渐渐舒展开早已绷紧用来抵抗疼痛的身体，颈后的手掌才移开。灵活的手指滑到卫衣的末尾，解开打了许久的结，又替他脱掉了最后一层可以遮羞的屏障。  
钢琴曲早已结束，只剩下立式空调运作的嗡嗡声。温柔的热气一直在他白皙柔滑的背部涟漪着，晕开的气流熏得他晕晕乎乎。 即使是在昏暗的光线下，他常年被长袖卫衣包裹、不见阳光的皮肤仍然泛着奶白。四肢与胸口因为害羞而透红，搭配着之前被液体淋湿后反出的亮光，淫靡且诱人。  
拿掉缠绕在性器上那个让他痛苦又极乐的几根线，略尖的撑针被从尿道口拔出时发出了小小的一声“咕呲”，又带出了不少刚刚高潮时的精液，拉出几条粘稠的白丝。 数秒后，口球和眼罩也被一一摘下，僵硬了很久的下颌角仍然一时无法合上，保持着被撑开的弧度，未来得及吞咽的口水顺着唇角大量滑落。他急忙舔着嘴唇，试图减弱自己狼狈的样子。  
身上的道具被悉数拆掉，慢慢放松了身体的同时也卸掉了大半的戒备。 酸痛的关节僵持着，不及双眼适应得迅速，膝下一团糟的衣物和被自己弄脏的地毯清晰明了的撞进眼中，羞耻的火焰在他的脸颊上蔓延，将皮肤烧得更加绯红。  
他低下头，不敢盯着主人的动作。心中却暗暗期待着惩罚结束。  
然而并非是结束———  
“10下，好好数着”  
仍旧不含温度的声音戳破了他脑袋里妄想的气泡，不夹杂任何情绪的语句仿佛在通知他今天阳光明媚多云转晴。声波无情地传进鼓膜，使才刚刚放松下的身体，瞬间重新紧绷起来。  
“喵...” 他终于发出在这场游戏中第一个清晰的音节，维持着跪姿，他又重新挺了挺腰肢，把手背过身后去，试图用乖顺的态度换取主人一点点的满意与怜爱。  
并没有什么作用。  
耳旁充斥着软鞭甩过，劈开空气后落在皮肉上的声音。  
“唔..啊...一..” 刺眼的红色伤痕立刻出现在胸前，撕心裂肺的疼痛。他用力抿着唇，急促地调整着呼吸。  
“二.....” 肋骨。又红了一条。昔日里本该充满灵动神采的双眼，此刻半耷下来，由于彻骨的痛感灌满了氤氲的水汽，楚楚可怜。  
“嘶....三........" 突然的抽向他最细嫩敏感的大腿根部，双腿条件反射般猛然缩紧。  
“呼”，没有过多思考后果，身体下意识灵敏的躲开，一鞭落空。  
随着抽打在地上的声响，脑内的弦又崩断了几根。今天的错已经犯了不知多少，他小心翼翼的抬起头，不意外的与主人狭长眯起的双眼对视了几秒。瞳孔振动着，心虚的避开主人审视的眼神。盯着面前转身离开的背影，在神经系统还在被疼痛感充满的期间，已经坐在窗边沙发上的主人向自己伸出手，像逗宠物一般勾了勾。  
浑身赤裸的他立刻动起来，手脚并用，顶着双膝久跪的酸麻，尽可能快速的向主人随意打开的双腿中间爬去。张开嘴，伸出粉色的小舌，讨好般的靠近主人的性器。  
被用力的捏住下颌，只好抬起眼看向让他痛苦却也带来欢愉的支配者，为了逃避疼痛和责罚，眼底的试探与哀求一览无遗。他顺从的微微张开嘴巴，想要舔舔主人掐住自己下巴的几根骨节分明的手指讨饶，下一秒脸却被甩到一旁，他迷茫的看向上方，只得到了另一句让他心情跌倒谷底的陈述句。  
“我说过了，不能躲，重来。”  
略带期待的表情瞬间变得沮丧，即使知道自己本应该感恩主人没有加罚的恩惠，可微表情还是出卖了他的失落。  
惩具已经换成了教鞭，他顺从地在主人脚边跪趴好，沉重地秉持犯错要受罚的原则，闭上了眼睛。 由着坚硬的鞭杆抬高自己的屁股，又压低了柔软性极好的腰，维持着小动物伸懒腰的姿势，像个随时邀请别人来艹的玩具。  
“啪”  
“........一..啊....唔”  
重新落下的第一鞭就让努力憋回去的眼泪又一次盈满了眼眶。与皮鞭相比，教鞭的训诫意味更强，只是重叠的伤痕让痛感不知翻了几倍，下身的小东西也可怜的软在胯间。  
“二……呜…疼……”  
——不能叫。  
“三……”  
——好痛。  
“…哈呼……四…四…”  
——不行了。  
“五…主人……”  
——我是不是快死了。  
“六……”  
——失去理智。  
“啊！”  
——痛，好痛，没有知觉了。  
不住的呻吟和求饶一下下被鞭声抽散在偌大的房间里。  
“……”  
待到第八鞭落下，他已经说不出任何清晰的字符，只能发出一些本能的气音，仅剩的气力全部汇聚在一起努力控制住想要躲避的身体。喉咙里一直压抑的哭泣声渐渐放大，漂亮的双眼埋在指缝间涌出许多混合的汗泪，浑身不住的剧烈颤抖。  
头被伸到下颌处的鞭尾顶起，亮晶晶的眸子灌满水汽，不敢与主人对视，充满少年气的小脸此时也皱巴巴的拧在一块，满面的泪痕，即使是理智已经被搅散的不成样子，嘴巴却还在延续性地用力咬着下唇忍耐。 扑朔的大眼睛比平时更加水润，一吸一吸的鼻子和迷离的眼神，还有出于对命令的执行本能以及言语错乱不堪的求饶，面前的小猫脱力的缩成一团，仿佛下一秒就要晕厥过去。  
像柔弱小动物般可怜巴巴。  
心中出现一声淡淡的叹息，虽然名曰惩罚，可打在小猫身上的何不是也打在了自己心上。  
于是本该出现的第九次鞭打，顿了许久，终究是没有下手。随着教鞭被随意扔下沙发的结束，房间里只剩下小猫软糯的抽泣和呜咽声。  
意识已经不清不楚，从鞭笞的部分一直强烈的传递到四肢末端的疼痛几乎覆盖了他所有的感官，心中只有一个想法——“好痛”。随着身体的突然失重，勉强可以知道主人伸出了那双可以让人神魂颠倒的手，将他抱起。  
浴室回荡着主人的脚步声，他被按进满是冰水混合物的浴缸中，刺骨的寒意激得他不顾满身的伤痕和疼痛，剧烈的挣扎起来。刚挥舞着小手想抓住浴缸边缘爬出，就被拎着项圈扯了回来，‘扑通’一声重新摔进水里。  
“不许动，2分钟。”  
他看着主人将项圈的另一头挂在浴室的墙壁上，之后走了出去。  
逃不掉，只好忍着。时间一秒秒的流逝，心脏随着安静下来的身体而胀满了酸涩，他呆呆地坐了一会，才迟钝的意识到主人的用心。  
火辣辣的痛感慢慢地在冰敷的作用下消失大半。外部的火被灭掉，而心中的火却越烧越旺，被主人给予的疼痛与抚慰挑起的欲望疯狂的蔓延着，严严实实地包裹住他仅存的委屈和自尊。清冷的责备还在耳边回响，他期待更深度的羞辱和引导，让自己与尊严永别。  
而此时的他只想让主人不留情面的狠狠操穿他，任他求饶嘶喊也不放过。  
他渴望被粗暴对待，也渴望被爱。  
羞耻且疯狂的想法密密麻麻破土而出，肆意的驾驭着他的想象力，一直浸在冰水中的分身居然在这时颤颤巍巍的抬起了头。 脑内的欲望愈加强烈，他遵从着本能，眯着眼吞了吞口水，手指覆上双腿间的性器轻轻撸动，随着慢慢加大的动作一边嘤咛，一边舒服的吐着气。  
而此刻，他的主人正站在门口，目睹着浴室内弥漫四处的情欲。  
“呜…啊哈……” 他手下正尽情动作，抑制不住的唇齿开合，将烈火悉数交由声波传达，尾音上挑，一声声暧昧的呜咽回荡在空旷的浴室里。  
脑中满是主人严厉惩罚自己的画面，他仰着头闷哼着，沉迷，放荡，没有多余的思考，甚至连抚上下体的另一只手都没有察觉。  
“发骚，就这么喜欢被玩弄？”  
与火热的氛围完全相反的清冷话语响起，他猛然从沉沦中脱离，那双让他羡慕迷恋的手还在慢条斯理的替他撸动着，青筋凸起的小臂浸在水中，碰触之下仿佛把整缸冰冷升温到沸腾。一下下的搔刮揉捏，轻重缓急无不动作，清晰可见粉色软嫩的阴茎在每一下刺激后更加泥泞，流出几股与清水不同密度却看上去更加刺眼淫荡的黏液。  
他涨红了脸，不安分的蜷缩起双腿，又一次次在欲望的驱使下自己分开。双手扶在缸壁上，掐白了指节，控制着自己的呻吟声。  
“回答我，喜欢吗？” “这里，很敏感。” “你在爽得发抖。”  
“嗯..喜..喜欢” 忠于身体的小声回答着，逐渐沉浸于被服务的酥麻中，完全放松警惕，沉沦在主人给的温柔乡。在临近顶峰的颤栗中，主人手下突然狠狠加重，掐弄的瞬间逼得他大声尖叫，  
“！...啊…不——” 痛感下，丢人的释放，疲惫中几度失去思维，那仅剩的灵魂在主人魅惑又清冷的声音中四处逃窜。  
“啧” 主人玩味的声音响起。“我的小猫真是尤物，无论是怎样的感觉，都可以高潮”  
听上去夸奖的一句话，却极近羞耻。  
内心最深处不得见人的思绪叫嚣着，冲破泥土溢出嘴边，他不能再回避，在对方离开水流的一霎那，他双手缠上主人的小臂，主人右手臂上的纹身被水纹浸湿，明明没什么变化的光线折射进瞳孔，却在他眼里显得更加冷漠严厉。  
心里猛然一震。  
此刻不语，更待何时袒露真心。  
“我……我爱您，我爱您。爱您给的一切，羞辱、惩罚、爱抚，” 低头望着地面，咬着牙，颤声交代着最刺激自尊的内心想法。  
“主人，对不起，小猫错了，小猫不该迟到忘记约定时间，也不该无视规矩在您赐予惩罚的时候躲避，小猫爱您给你一切感觉，请主人完成本该进行的惩罚。”  
“但可不可以不要打了...因为...因为...好痛...主人...”  
尾音渐渐弱下去，他吸了吸鼻子。一长串的真心话，让原本充满情欲的双眸里绽满自责与委屈。  
不得不承认，突如其来主动的请求让男人愣了几秒，然后嘴边挂着无奈的笑，由着他扯住自己，蹲下摸了摸他的头，给了他一个极尽安慰的亲吻。  
“好，我们换一种方式。”  
趴在主人的腿上，身体被温柔的擦拭，干松的毛巾划过伤痕，轻柔的动作也免不了撕扯伤口，他咬紧牙关挺着，只是在受不了时轻轻的急促喘气，没有再作出出格的任何错事。  
被牵着项圈，他随着主人走进已经进出过无数次的卧室。墙上钉着巨大的落地镜，他曾无数次在其中看见自己满脸泪水，嗯啊不已的放荡样子，以至于一见到这面镜子里的自己，他就忍不住去幻想曾经的那些淫秽画面。于是体内的火又悄悄的燃了起来。  
双手被手铐紧紧的锁在床角，他不得不重新跪在地上，柔软的地毯让他没有再感到双膝的磕碰之痛，他乖乖的翘起屁股，摆好方便使用的姿势。冰凉的润滑液在穴口轻轻划过，黏腻的液体逐渐被体温而带高温度，化开在炙热的身体中，不知从什么时候开始，他突然感觉的后庭的空虚，仿佛一股股淫水正从后穴中流出，他慌忙的试图夹紧，却只造成了洞口一张一合的画面，看起来极其的，欲求不满。  
啪的一下，清脆的掌掴在他已经红肿的臀瓣上，主人深沉又冷静的声音在耳边弥漫开来，  
“这就等不及了？”  
被打屁股的羞耻心与快感又在作祟，似乎下身又在这一掌下有勃起的趋势。  
尺寸契合的电动阳具抵在他下面那张开合的小嘴上，微微用力推进，粉嫩的肠肉争先恐后包裹上来，紧紧的缠绕着不放，越推越深，在恰巧顶过最脆弱的敏感点时停下。  
“夹好。”  
随后，项圈被主人亲手挂上一个小巧的铃铛，他明白，这是场他应得的惩罚。  
只要吵到主人，时间就多加五分钟。  
主人背对着他脱掉上衣和外裤，在他眼前换上睡袍，性感的躯体让他疲软的性器不知第多少次充血抬头。他羞耻的想并拢双腿掩盖，下一秒却被打开开关的玩具逼的一个趔趄，弓起腰身大幅度的颤抖，清脆的铃声响起，仿佛在嘲笑他的内心。那摩擦在敏感处的玩具保持着令人满意的频率与振幅，替代人工去不停折磨着那点脆弱的嫩肉。他把头埋进手臂里，不敢抬眼，因为一旦抬头就会望见镜子里像发情期一般的自己，满身的红痕交错在奶白的身体上，濒哭的红肿双眼透着无数层渴求，打颤不停的大腿不断的试图合紧，还有中央在空中晃荡得不到安慰的的阴茎和囊袋。  
他真是个叫人施虐欲暴增的宝物。  
为了主人快速的入眠，他不得不努力压抑着粗重的喘息和频频即将溢出嘴边的呻吟。轻轻地口鼻并用，与体内叫嚣着的火焰不同，皮肤冰凉，稍清的理智叫他做了许久的心里挣扎，最终还是向性欲屈服，将身体伏在充满软毛的地毯上，勉强用手肘撑住地面 ，想要缓解耻骨附近的狠狠刺激却不得抚慰的快感，像发情期的猫一般，小幅度不停地将分身在地上蹭来蹭去。  
每蹭一下，他就不自觉的扬起头吐出哈气，微硬的毯毛时不时被蹭进铃口，舒服得他浑身哆嗦。他闭上眼，努力的不去看镜子，想也知道自己现在看起来一定像个淫乱的婊子。  
充满刺激感的情节，即使脖子上的铃铛一下下轻轻作响他也顾不得那么多，努力夹紧后穴中的玩具已经让他筋疲力尽，润滑剂的作用使得他不可用力过度地挤压，已经掉出一些的重量提醒着软糯的身体不可再大意，逼得他只好在加紧和松弛的动作中不停反复着，更像另一种形式的自慰。  
长久跪坐的姿势让膝盖连到耻骨都已痛到麻木，体力在今日不停犯错后又不停被罚之间悄悄消耗殆尽。  
主人过于了解自己，暴露的弱处和逃避性人格，羞耻点和充满敏感度的身体，对快感的期待和痛觉的恐惧。自己无论是否穿着衣服，脑子和身体没有一刻不是赤裸裸的暴露在对方目光以内。即便是现在，主人均匀的呼吸散落在空气里，但面前的镜子依然仿佛监视器般，记录他后腰不停痉挛下陷的样子，像是让他出现在众目睽睽之下。  
房间里没有任何可以提供时间校对的物品，渐渐的沉伦性欲，已经模糊了时间界限。被快感吞噬的每一秒都像条鞭子打在太阳穴上，高潮总是结束的很迅速，他弓着腰身缓解着愉悦，慢慢的从兴奋与快感中抽离身体。  
酸软无力的四肢拉扯着敏感的神经，他开始意识到主人的目的，这种玩法里随了他心愿惩罚意味更加明显。  
没有快感的挑逗是干涩的，痛苦的折磨，感觉像过了一个世纪那么久，他试探性的缩缩肠穴。确认后穴的震动真的停止后，他吞了吞口水，终于放开自己被咬得嫣红的下唇，嘶哑的发出几声呼唤。  
“喵呜，喵呜…”  
体力已经透支，他想要赶紧结束这场旷日持久的情趣惩罚游戏，可床上的主人似乎并不打算轻易放过他，无论他如何唤叫，主人最多只是翻了身子背对着他，丝毫没有醒来的意思。  
“啪嗒” 放松的后穴不在用力，电动阳具掉了出来，他崩溃的看向主人，想着是不是又犯了错，同时努力仰起头，又多嘤咛了几声猫叫。虽然依旧毫无用处。  
几次的失败，让他只好利用双手的固定作为支点，缓慢的撑起身体，艰难的挪动着双膝企图将身体半直立。然而消逝的体力肆意的玩弄着他，半空中打颤的双腿失去控制，嘭的一小声闷响，他整个人摔回地毯。  
心中积攒的委屈和难过随着这一摔瞬间爆发，崩溃的情绪促使他不管不顾定下的规矩，埋着头，伏在地上呜呜的哭了起来。  
泪水汩汩的从王昊漂亮的眼睛里流出来，不小心喉咙呛到了几滴，于是尽力压抑的呜声中也夹杂了几声咳嗽。  
抑制不住的咛鸣在偌大的房间里四处游走，发泄着心中莫名其妙的委屈。不规律的呜咽断断续续，就这样几分钟后，他把头伸向床尾的支撑处，拱起已经被手铐磨红的手腕胡乱的抹了抹脸，抬起眼睛，才发现对方已经坐起身，面色平和的看了他很久。  
“哭够了？” 主人似笑非笑的看着他哭花了的小脸，缓缓的开口。  
“犯了错，违反规矩的是你，二次受罚，再次求饶的是你。主动要求第三次惩罚的也是你，现在摆出委屈的样子，像是受尽了所有欺负压迫的，还是你。”  
“.......”  
“今天我同意了你的所有请求，可我的要求，你一次都没有完成。” 说罢，男人把身子靠回床头，轻轻的叹了一口气，“知道错了吗？”  
他吸了吸鼻子，努力把鼻涕和眼泪一起收回去，体内的另一种燥火直直的冲上脑子，心烦意乱。努力了很久的自己似乎真的很可怜，承受了许多痛楚，可冷静下来，却发现所有都变得错位，确实没有一件事被他好好的完成。压不住的无名火燃烧着，他很想诉说自己的委屈，可主人的话似乎也没有任何理由可以反驳。无数的情绪丝线包裹着他，绕着他勒紧身体，缠着他喘不过气，挣扎着对抗，却都是徒劳。  
既然没有一个头绪，那么，就从道歉开始吧。  
咬着嘴唇上的死皮，焦虑的情绪不堪忍受，他垂下头低低的回答，“对不起。” 疲劳和烦躁一齐涌上来汇聚成一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口顶着他的太阳穴，似乎随时都要扣下扳机叫他和生命告别。  
他像被扔进沙漠里的一条鱼，张开嘴努力的呼吸着想要生存，却只能得到更暴虐的回应，颗粒的沙子刮进肺里，磨得他生疼。胸口激烈的起伏着，清净的空气却只能唤出更沉重的无力。  
男人替他解开手腕上的束缚，拿起早就冰好放在一旁的毛巾系在细细的腕子上，清凉的触觉由末端开始慢慢窜上身体，仿佛有魔力一般，安抚着他焦躁的情绪。  
“起来吧，万万。” 这样叫他，代表着此刻他们的游戏结束，二人回归平等。  
“主人。” 王昊扶着床边艰难的站稳，他嗡动了一下嘴唇，迟疑了几秒，还是叫着尊称。  
“是我的错，不该任性的把主视角放在自己身上，从而单方面的通过自我思维去判断由付出多少而取决的对错。” 沙哑的声音也盖不住一波三折的颤抖，即将爆发的焦虑色彩游离在嘴边，蠢蠢欲动。  
几句话说完，王昊突然意识到了一些事情，似乎只要从这段高低分明的关系中抽离，他就可以相对的自我冷静的思考，不再像是隐没于强大的主人思维下的一个孩子，也不只是惯性的服从和任性，只有意识上脱离，原本那个伪装型的独立人格才会出现，让他捡起在外人面前假装的那份“自尊”。  
于是想了想，焦躁感继续加重，像干草般乱糟糟的堵成一团，不知道如何逃出。胡乱的甩甩头，他甩出了一个粗暴的想法。  
“您…可以吗，我想被您支配。” 眼睛里还有未干的水汽，声音越来越小声的央求着，因为事实上，他早已被网络上所谓的现实逼到崩溃，像个掉进井里找不到出路，他人眼中的过街老鼠。  
两个灵魂都破碎的人，只有依靠着表面庄重的可笑理由完成相互的性吸引。虽然他作为sub，是不可以向主人提出什么请求的，可既然今天一切都错了，不如就错到底。  
——您会答应我的，因为我知道，我们彼此相爱。  
第一次，他被主人抱住压倒在这间卧室的床上，与身体下柔软的丝绸紧紧贴合，让他觉得自己像个被保护得精致的脆壳娃娃。  
习惯性的在做爱时抬手捂住眼睛回避脑子里的淫秽，感受对方从肩膀一路吻到小腹，敏感的乳头被手指夹住猛的往外一拽，让他忍不住呻吟出声，有一点点软肉的身体也不自觉的抽搐了一下。紧接着那点凸起被卷入一个湿热的小空间中，吸吮和舔舐的刺激，逼得他再次燃起欲火。  
男人温柔的用指腹揉弄着他不太精神的小家伙，几乎射空了的他难以再次硬起来，只好哼哼唧唧的呻吟，努力地集中精力，暗示自己勃起。虽然这种情况下，几乎是徒劳。半软不硬的阴茎干涩着，只留出一点点刚刚还未射尽的精液，根本不足以润滑手指与皮肤之间的摩擦，微微刺痛的感觉让他焦热难耐，沙哑的开口。  
“您...操里面...求求您...”  
说着呼出一声情欲的喘息，他主动吻上对方，双唇相触，缓缓的张开，没有几次接吻经历的他冲冲撞撞，毫无技巧可言，而刚刚想要泄气的时候，却被那突然探出的舌缠住，温柔的吮进微干的口腔，进而长驱直入，唾液也在纠缠时变得来去不清。  
一吻下来 ，王昊已经喘息着脱力的躺在床上，小手却还紧紧的攀着对方的脖颈，冰凉的毛巾已经升温，他盯着身上人狭长的眸子，像是要看透那似言又不语的所有情绪，而后失力的把手一瘫。  
“弄坏我吧。”他说。  
手指已经滑到股间，膝盖也顶上已经因僵持过久而自然打开的双腿，他乖乖的自己扶住大腿，让对方能清楚的看见已经被蹂躏泛红的小穴。周围的软肉本该白白嫩嫩，而今因为持续了几小时的折磨变得脆弱红肿，即便是这样却仍在张合着乞求被进入和填满。吐出亮晶晶的淫液和一点紧张的开合，被开发过许久的小嘴此刻已经不需要任何前戏就可以被完全插入。  
手指在穴口处试探着，唇上的吻依然持续，他专心享受唇齿间温存的余韵，身下的手指在身体里一节一节的深入，直到碾过熟悉的敏感点。在快感电流刺中后腰的一霎那，疲惫不堪的身体终于重新兴奋起来。  
“原来后面才是令你真正兴奋的。”男人笑笑，抽出手指，把性器前端抵上，只是一个动作，穴口似乎就顶不住临枪出巡的刺激，立刻张开小嘴吞进了一点。  
“您…啊…您不会是不行吧。” 王昊被厮磨着的酥痒包围，得不到满足，心烦意乱的开口想要激怒对方，这种小心思，被看得透透的。  
“嘘。” 男人出声噤了他的幼稚挑衅。  
“嘴上装的硬，可这里软的很。” 说罢，猛的全部挺入，粗暴的一插到底，碾过那点，逼得王昊喊出一声嘶哑声色的呜鸣喘息。接着又不等他真正适应，就毫不留情的动起来。“呜！”王昊咬住嘴唇，用手捂住，耳尖都泛红，最后那点儿矜持也在快感中被逐渐撞碎。  
男人毫不减速的动作让疯狂的快感潮水般淹没王昊，只用后穴就能得到高潮是他丝毫没想过的事，可如今事实就摆在眼前，他疲软的小东西没有在直接刺激中硬起来，却在被抽插的过程中重新昂起头，似乎自己的身体天生就是用来被操的。这种想法灌满了脑子，王昊觉得无比的丢脸，也对自己无比的厌恶，于是他咬住嘴，拼命的忍耐着即将要破口而出的淫荡呻吟。  
男人将王昊手腕上的毛巾轻扯下丢到一旁，钳住那小小的手掌，拉近到二人的交合处，让他自己实际触碰的感受形状。  
“宝贝，你做的特别好。” 伸出手安抚着他的后背，像在顺毛一只焦躁不安的宠物。男人怎么会不知道他在想什么。  
“但是你分心了。”  
男人捞起他，小心轻易的让他翻过身去，注意不碰到他满身的伤痕。从后面能看到他因为紧张而变得更加敏感透粉的耳廓，阴茎也能更从容深入的顶到最舒服的禁地。  
王昊眼圈又红了，不仅是因为感到被人包容着爱着，更加难以拒绝的是，一次次的不留情面的深入抽插，搅得他五脏六腑都仿佛被挤压，腰也快融化掉，可他还是拼命的低头绞着床单，咬紧牙关不让自己沉沦于叫床的羞耻中。  
浴袍带子轻磨着他的后背，痒痒的触感让他愈发沉沦于身体的肉欲之中，嘴里小声地偶尔开始发出几句软糯哼唧的嗯啊。  
男人又顶弄了几次，伏下身贴在他耳旁，浅浅的蛊惑“宝贝，你真可爱，乖，不要咬着嘴。” 说完托着他的下颌，逼他抬起头看着镜子。  
“看看自己有多可爱，紧张又敏感得浑身发抖。” 手指自然的在嘴边揉弄，而却始终因为王昊的不松口而不得进入。  
“啧…” 男人发出一声无奈，左手滑到他身下，狠狠的掐住几乎已经空掉的囊球。  
“啊——！” 王昊身体猛然蜷缩成一团，连单音节都带上了颤抖的尖叫了一声，灵活的手指自然而然的攻进嘴唇，撑开他软软的口腔，搅弄着他的唇舌直到连唾液都流了出来，王昊不敢咬下去，只好努力的撑着下颌，于是本已经可怜的呜咽变得更加支离破碎。  
镜面反射着自己被后入的样子，全身泛红，手肘和膝盖也随着男人的动作不停的摇摇晃晃，下一刻似乎就要支撑不住，身下丝绸的滑腻感让他少了许多摩擦力，身体一点点酸软，因为顶不住撞击而逐渐瘫滑下去。 这时男人一手撑住床面，一手有力的从后方扣住他的肩膀，把他死死的卡在性器与小穴的交汇处，他就像个用来发泄性欲的玩具，逃不掉，被压住后肆意的侵犯使用。眼前渐渐的发晕，只能激烈的意识到到被填满的实感，那些困扰自己，乱七八糟的事情也都渐渐远去。  
不知多久，王昊只觉得自己的下体又要一次高潮，可他此次却极尽奇怪，释放的快感持续了许久，已经没东西可射了，最后一下被顶上身体深处那点敏感的软地时，他猛然塌下腰间，瞬间崩溃的哭出来，大颗的泪从眼角滑下。  
伴随着压抑的哭声，他身下的床单也湿了一大片，淡黄色的尿液和怪异的气味刺激着他的神经，他拼命地想要夹紧双腿，却仍然止不住任何的泄口。  
“真敏感，爽到上下的口都出水了？”男人坏心眼的刺激着他，逼他不断回想起自己的处境。听到这句话，王昊身子一抖，尿出最后几滴夹着一丝精液的浅黄。  
身后的动作还没有停止，撞击愈发猛烈，兴奋褪去，只留下耻辱和丢脸，性器软下去，麻木的神经无论如何刺激，短时间内都不可能再勃起，小小的摆在双腿之间随着动作摇晃，王昊被迫承受着快感之外的性交，却病态的感觉到心中充满了被爱着的安全感。  
结尾粗暴的几次抽插后，男人理智的把阴茎拔出，该给的东西全部留在了王昊翘起的臀缝之间，晶白色的精液顺着已经被掐红的大腿流下去，又留下好几条淫靡的痕迹，男人满意的看看自己的恋人小兽一样呜咽的样子，全身透着粉红，不住的颤抖，双腿因为长时间的支撑而难以立刻并拢，软软的打开在身体两侧，身体还在一顿一顿的痉挛着。  
王昊还在呜呜的流泪，一边哭一边轻轻挪动身体，不意外的看到身下那滩淡黄色的尿液，觉得自己丢脸，把脸埋进手臂间不肯抬起。  
几分钟后，王昊哑然又闷闷的声音从手臂中间传出来。  
“…我是不是又搞砸了。”  
“不，你做得很好。”  
男人轻笑着搂过他，抬起他的下巴吻上去，轻柔的吸吮红嫩的下唇，末了把他完全压进自己怀里，像抱着一个小小的团子。一直清亮的嗓音终于也染上了情欲的沙哑，替主人表达着真心。  
“也不必质疑，我非常爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
